powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 5 (Revisited Series)
Alpha 5 (Alpha for short) was the robotic assistant to the rangers during Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. Alpha was an extremely important factor in the Power Rangers' battle against evil and acted as a secondary mentor to them, under his friend, the wise sage Zordon of Eltar. Alpha would use the exclamation "Ai yi yi" in moments which invoked emotions of any kind, from panic to elation (most commonly panic); in more extreme situations, the exclamation could contain four "yi"'s, five "yi"'s or, in rare cases, six or seven "yi"'s; this has become a well-known catchphrase for most of the Alpha robots. He worked in the Command Center most of the time, only getting out on a few occasions, and almost always obeyed every command and order that Zordon issued. He is voiced by Richard Horvitz; his suit actor is Sandi Sellner for the first 55 episodes, then Donene Kistler after episode 56. Character History Alpha was a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot built by King Lexian on the planet Edenoi, and is the crown prince of that planet. He is the first Alpha automaton to be in the service of Zordon. Alpha 5 assisted Zordon in the creation of the original Power Rangers as well as the Command Center. Alpha was an advisor, mechanic, tech-wizard, and overall friend to the Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin Revisited leading up to Power Rangers: Aero. Alpha was dearly loved by the Rangers and Zordon, but sometimes they shut him out and occasionally teased him (as he misunderstands jokes, in the typical manner of a young child), and in one episode they scream at him while under a hatred spell which makes him very upset and forces the Rangers to apologize to him later in his bedroom; Kimberly promises that they will never yell at Alpha like that ever again, regardless of whether they're under a spell or not. His despair and need for the love of Zordon and the Rangers only came up to the surface when he was turned evil by Zedd and Rita brainwashing him. Lexian also installed the ability for Alpha to feel physical pain, as he once was wrapped in computer readout paper which caused him to lose his balance and fall. This made him groan in pain. On his 4th "assembly day", his parents gave him his most prized possession - a teddy bear with a robotic head. In keeping with his childlike nature, Alpha can often be seen cuddling and holding his teddy bear. Sometimes he comes out of a room in the Power Chamber (a bedroom for him, apparently) wearing pajamas and a nightcap while also holding this teddy bear. When the opportunity presented itself, Alpha 5 left with Zordon to the planet Eltar and was replaced by his girlfriend Delta 4. His most recent appearance was when he and Zordon returned to witness the veteran rangers passing on their powers. He is in his shinier new body during this. He keeps contact with her after this, via videophone, and later reside on the Astro Megaship Marks I and II together after Zordon's passing. However, he became the object of affection for several human women at a Halloween party, but Delta didn't seem to care as she was also flirting on Alpha with the girls. Alpha's beloved teddy bear, Ursatron, was made into a monster in a dream Alpha has one night. The Rangers went to go check on the well being of the people of Edenoi on Alpha's behalf; he was revealed to be the Crown Prince of Edenoi. Because of Icibot's attack Alpha has an intense fear of cold, called cryophobia. It first developed when his circuitry began to freeze due to an unwanted effect from Somnibot's sleeping spell. He also saved Kimberly from aging into oblivion, using his martial arts skills several times to defeat two warriors and several Cogs. While under the influence of the Crystal of Nightmares, Alpha had a bad dream in which he was pulverized by a metal crusher after enjoying a walk in a lush, thriving forest; this made him so upset that he burst into tears when he tried to explain his bad dream. While under a love spell cast by Robocupid and Cupitron, Alpha proposed marriage to Delta 4, and while also under the same spell she gladly accepted. They got married and have stayed together ever since then. He was once turned evil and vengeful by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Alpha became friends with a boy named Dylan, who was 6 years old at the time. Somehow, a year passes and Dylan becomes a ten-year-old through accelerated aging. Alpha had a strange dream one night in the Power Chamber that had all his friends and loved ones as characters from a fantasy movie that he was watching. He had a very bad day once, which got worse when he was captured by Samurai Fan Man. He saved the now-young Rangers and their friend Theodore "Ted" Swanson from being imprisoned in a photograph, and they hung out for a while and get another (albeit proper) photograph taken before the Rangers were restored to their proper age via the destruction of the Rock of Time and the liberation of time god Chronos and memory goddess Mnemosyne. The Power Rangers serve as Alpha's personal protectors, tasked with keeping the prince safe at all times. They are also his best friends. Theodore "Ted" Swanson is also a close friend of the prince, and sometimes he acts as a second father to him. Machine King for a Day Always being the target for the forces of evil, Alpha was abducted by the Machine Empire and brainwashed into working for them. Prince Gasket introduced himself and told Alpha that he was the King of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers were evil and needed to be destroyed. Alpha was reluctant to believe him, as if awakening from sleep, but after viewing images of the Rangers' destruction, Alpha knew that the Rangers had to be terminated. Billy and Kim found out that Alpha was being brainwashed and transported themselves to the arena where Alpha was. The Zeo Rangers fought Alpha, but realized that the only way to remove him from Prince Gasket's grasp was to show him who his friends were. They all De-Morphed in front of him. Seeing the familiar faces, Alpha began having old memories and knew that the Rangers were good after all. Appearance Alpha is only about four feet high, and has a red-and-gold casing over a black body. His head is dome-shaped, and his "eyes" are a red bar that flashes across its front. He has a gold lighting bolt on his chest. Prince of Edenoi In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, Alpha is revealed to be the first-built crown prince of the planet Edenoi, the son of King Lexian and his queen, Thalassia. The Power Rangers are his royal bodyguards and are tasked with serving and protecting the young prince at all costs. Alpha is also the carrier and wielder of the Zeo Crystal, which is a crystal wielded by the Royal Family of Edenoi. It holds an ancient power over purification and can cover Alpha in a beam of divine light. His Morphin Grid power comes from the stegosaurus and his Ranger identity is Alpha Ranger. Love Interests Somnibot One of the robots created by the Machine Empire, Somnibot (voiced by Melissa Fahn) fell in love with Alpha the very day she was assembled. Tasked with putting little Alpha to sleep with her beautiful singing voice so the prince can get some rest, the sleep-inducing robot became lovestruck with the young prince at first sight. He has feelings for her in return, but they are not quite as strong as his feelings for Delta 4. Delta 4 Delta 4 is a robot created by Alpha's mother Thalassia to serve as her son's helpmate and companion. On her chest is a Valentine heart instead of a lightning bolt, and she as a more feminine-looking chest. Her head, however, is exactly the same as Alpha's (a golden flying disc with a visor that flashes when she is talking), but hers is pinkish instead of red. She dearly loves Alpha very much and like him she wants to fight like the Rangers. They eventually get married while under a love spell. She is voiced by Kristen Lazarian. Telandra A woman of great beauty and power, Telandra is a sorceress whom Alpha visited in Immortal Combat. She was more eager to seduce him that fulfill his wish, but gave him the antidote to Mondo's aging sorcery in exchange for seeing him fight. She is played by Melissa Fahn. Character-specific episodes Alpha 5 is a central character in the following episodes of the prime universe show. *Life's A Masquerade *The Wanna-Be Ranger *The Wedding *A Friend in Need *Alpha's Magical Christmas However, many seasons of Power Rangers: Revisited have story arcs and episodes that center on Alpha 5, such as Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5 and Machine King for a Day. Category:Robotic PR Allies Category:Alpha Series Category:Power Rangers Revisited